Sundown transcript
Episode 6 - Written by: Paul Zbyszewski & Graham Roland Directed by: Bobby Roth Act 1 sideways - Sayid sits in the back of a parked taxi cab. CABBIE: The meter doesn't stop until you get out, pal. passes him some money. SAYID: Keep the change. exits the cab with some flowers. He approaches a house and rings the doorbell, Nadia answers. NADIA: Sayid. kisses her on the cheek, they hug. SAYID: Hello, Nadia. children run into the foyer. EVA: You're here! SAM: Where were you, Uncle Sayid? hugs Sayid. SAYID: I was in Sydney. EVA: Where's Sydney? OMER: In Australia. brother, Omer, enters the foyer. OMER: You bring flowers for my wife? glances awkwardly at Nadia, then back at his brother. SAYID: I'll give them to you if you want. laughs and embraces his brother. OMER: It's good to see you, Sayid. SAYID: Good to see you too, brother. OMER: Come. leads his children further into the house, moments later they sit around a table. EVA: Uncle Sayid, what did you bring us from Australia? SAYID: Go look in my bag. It's on the couch. laughs as the children run from the room. NADIA: It's good you came, Sayid. They've missed you. OMER: We're lucky he even showed up! The world traveler off on his exotic business trips... SAYID: Translating contracts for an oil company is hardly exotic. And it's painfully dull. OMER: There's, uh... little adventure in the world of dry cleaning. NADIA: He's being modest. Omer's just opened up a new store. SAYID: Congratulations. cell phone rings. NADIA: I thought we talked about cell phones at the dinner table... eyes widen as he sees who the call is from. OMER: Dinner is over. This is business. answers his phone. OMER: Yes? leaves the room. NADIA: Did you get my letters? SAYID: Yes. NADIA: You never wrote back. children return carrying boomerangs. SAM: These are awesome! Thanks! SAYID: You're welcome. EVA: Mommy, we found a picture of you in Uncle Sayid's bag. hands the picture to Nadia, Omer watches from outside the room. ---- - Sayid marches through the temple, he enters Dogen's study. SAYID: I want to talk to you. I want some answers. DOGEN: Answers to what? SAYID: Let's start with that machine. You hooked me up to this thing, you stuck needles in me, and you called it a test. DOGEN: For every man there is a scale. On one side of the scale there is good. On the other side, evil. This machine tells us how the scale is balanced. And yours tipped the wrong way. SAYID: And that's why you tried to poison me? DOGEN: Yes. I think it would be best if you were dead. SAYID: You think you know me, but you don't. I'm a good man. So if you're trying to kill me… suddenly trips Sayid, they engage in a lengthy fight that culminates with Dogen holding a knife to Sayid's throat. Dogen sees that the baseball was knocked off his desk during the struggle. DOGEN: Go. Leave this place. Never come back. releases Sayid and picks up the baseball. ---- stands with Locke outside the ring of ash that encircles the Temple. LOCKE: Are you ready? CLAIRE: Why does it have to be me? I mean, you could send Sawyer or Jin or... do it yourself... LOCKE: If I could do it myself I wouldn't be asking you, Claire. CLAIRE: If I go in there, I need to know you'll do what you said. I want my son back. LOCKE: I always do what I say. CLAIRE: Are you gonna hurt them? LOCKE: Only the ones who won't listen. heads towards the Temple. Act 2 sideways - Sayid sleeps on a couch, he reacts instinctively when someone reaches out to wake him. OMER: It's me! Calm down! SAYID: What are you doing? It's two-thirty in the morning! OMER: Sayid...I'm in trouble. SAYID: What kind of trouble? OMER: I borrowed money to open the second store. But...I didn't borrow it from a bank. I paid the loan back, but the man who lent me this money, he says I still owe him interest every month. For as long as I own my business. SAYID: If you need money I'll lend it to you. OMER: I don't need money, Sayid! I need you to convince these people to leave me alone. SAYID: Convince them? OMER: Sayid, don't forget who you're talking to. I know what you did in the war. You were an interrogator for the Republican Guard. I know what kind of man you are. SAYID: If you think I'm going to hurt someone just because you made a bad business decision… OMER: No, this is not about me! Our life savings... it's all gone, Sayid... all of it! We could lose our home! Please! Look... I know you care about Nadia. If you care about us... about her... you will do this, Sayid. SAYID: I'm sorry. I'm not that man anymore. ---- - Sayid walks through the Temple grounds and grabs a backpack. MILES: What are you doing? SAYID: I'm leaving. I've been banished. MILES: Banished? For what? SAYID: Apparently I'm evil. These people say I'm better off dead. Which is surprising, considering they were the ones who saved my life. MILES: Well, actually, they're not. They...they tried to save you, but...you were dead man. For two hours. Trust me when…when you sat up they were just as surprised as the rest of us. So whatever brought you back, it wasn't them. enters the Temple, her hands above her head…the others aim guns at her. RANDOM-OTHER: Hold it... LENNON: Stop! Don't shoot her. What are you doing here? approaches Claire, who addresses him. CLAIRE: He wants to see you. DOGEN: Nanno kotodaka wakarantalking about? CLAIRE: Speak English. DOGEN: Who wants to see me? CLAIRE: You know who. DOGEN: If he wants to see me, then tell him to come in. CLAIRE: No, he wants you to go to him. He's waiting outside beyond the outer wall. DOGEN: I'm not a fool. If I step outside this temple, he'll kill me. CLAIRE: Well, then maybe you should send someone he won't kill. turns to leave. DOGEN: Stop her! grab Claire. DOGEN: Kono kettyaku ga tsukumade onna wo anagura ni hourikonde oke. the girl in the hole until this is resolved. Soshite suguni Shephard to Reyes wo heyani tsurete koi. bring Shephard and Reyes to my room immediately. LENNON: Uh, that's gonna be a little difficult. We can't find them. DOGEN: Shikkari sagase! Harder! addresses others holding Claire. LENNON: Come on! Others leave with Claire. Dogen addresses Sayid. DOGEN: Come with me. SAYID: I thought you wanted me to leave. DOGEN: Things have changed. ---- enters his room, followed by Sayid. DOGEN: Your friends, Shephard and Reyes. Do you know where they went? SAYID: No I don't. takes out a wooden box. SAYID: Why is Claire here? And what was she talking about? DOGEN: She's a confused girl, under the influence of an angry man. SAYID: What man? DOGEN: For years, he has been trapped, but now Jacob is gone, he's free. This man will not stop until he has destroyed every living thing on this island. He is evil incarnate. SAYID: And you want me to speak to him? DOGEN: No. I want you to kill him. He will come to you as someone you know, someone who has died. As soon as you see him... unsheathes a dagger. DOGEN: ...plunge this deep into his chest. If you allow him to speak, it is already too late. SAYID: Since I've been here, I've been drowned, beaten, and tortured...at your hands. Why would I ever do anything for you? DOGEN: You said that there is still good in your soul... hands Sayid the dagger. DOGEN: ...then prove it. Act 3 sideways - Sayid is walking Nadia's kids to the school bus. SAM: How long are you staying Uncle Sayid? SAYID: Just a few more days. I have to go to Toronto, to work. SAM: We like it when you're here. EVA: Yeah, and mommy likes it too. SAYID: Ok, be good. get on bus, as it leaves Nadia exits her house looking concerned. NADIA: Sayid! ---- and Sayid are walking through a hospital, past Jack flipping through a chart...a gurney comes into view. NADIA: Omer! What happened, is he going to be alright?! DOCTOR: Taking him into surgery now, he suffered a punctured lung and some internal bleeding. SAYID: Do you know how this happened? DOCTOR: EMTs think he was mugged. I'll come get you as soon as he's stable. NADIA: Sayid! Where are you going? SAYID: Stay here with Omer. NADIA: This wasn't a mugging, was it? Whatever you're thinking of doing, don't do it. I don't want you to, please. Just, go home? Wait for the kids. Make them feel safe Sayid. Will you do that? ---- - Sayid is trekking through the jungle and hears a voice approaching him. KATE: Hello? Sayid? SAYID: Hello Kate. KATE: Are you leaving? SAYID: I'm not exactly sure. KATE: What'd I miss? SAYID: Ask Miles. leaves, leaving Kate looking confused. ---- then goes to the temple and the door is opened for her. KATE: Thank you. approaches Miles. MILES: Wow. KATE: It's good to see you too Miles. MILES: Sawyer sent you packing huh? I thought about going after him too. But, um, I knew he'd just end up berating me until I turned around and came back. That pretty much what happened? KATE: Pretty much. MILES: Well, welcome back to the circus. KATE: What's going on in here? MILES: Well, let's see, oh...that Australian chick's back. KATE: Wait, what? MILES: You know the...the blonde? One that had the baby? KATE: Claire? MILES: Right. Claire. She just strolled in here a couple hours ago, acting all weird. Still hot though. KATE: Miles, where is she? shakes his head. KATE: Where is she!? ---- the jungle, Sayid stops to drink some water. He hears the black smoke surround him, he quickly draws the dagger. Locke approaches Sayid. LOCKE: Hello Sayid. stabs Locke in the chest, hard. Locke, unharmed, takes the dagger out with a grunt, to Sayid's surprise. LOCKE: Now why'd you go and do that? Act 4 approaches Sayid with the bloodless dagger in his hand, he turns the handle toward Sayid. LOCKE: You want it back? Take it, I won't bite. takes the dagger. SAYID: What are you? LOCKE: Well Sayid you seem to have some idea about that considering that you stabbed me in the chest without even saying hello. What'd they tell you? SAYID: They said that you were evil incarnate. LOCKE: Feel sorry for you. SAYID: Why? LOCKE: Dogen...the man who sent you out here, knew that you had no chance of killing me, and he believed that I would kill you if you tried. And this wasn't the first time that he tried to get someone else to do it for him was it? SAYID: No. LOCKE: Then shame on you, for being talked into it so easily. SAYID: And what is it you are trying to talk me into? LOCKE: Sorry? SAYID: You haven't killed me, clearly there's something you want. LOCKE: I just want you to deliver a message, that's all. SAYID: Then why didn't you just have Claire deliver it? LOCKE: Because it would mean a lot more coming from you. Sayid, if you'll do this for me... what if I told you that you could have anything you wanted. What if I said you can have anything in the entire world? SAYID: I would tell you that the only thing I ever wanted, died in my arms, and I'll never see it again. LOCKE: What if you could? smiles, and Sayid begins to almost smile. ---- sideways - Sayid is repairing a broken vase, Nadia walks in. SAYID: Ah, we had an unfortunate incident, involving a boomerang. My apologies. NADIA: What time did the kids go to bed? SAYID: About two hours ago. NADIA: And what did you tell them? SAYID: That daddy had an accident, but that he's going to be fine. NADIA: He is still recovering from surgery but, he's awake now. Did he tell you about the loan? SAYID: Look, I have money. NADIA: No, this is Omer's responsibility, he brought this on himself. nods. NADIA: Why didn't you want to be with me? You carry my picture around with you, Sayid. If you care about me, why did you push me toward your brother? takes Sayid's hands. SAYID: For the last twelve years I've been trying to wash my hands of all the horrible things I've done. I can't be with you, because I don't deserve you. ---- - Sayid walks toward the Temple, passing Dogen. DOGEN: What happened? approaches a group of Temple dwellers. SAYID: There is a man in the jungle... about a mile south of us by the outer wall. He sent me back here to give you a message. He wants you to know that Jacob is dead. And because he's gone, none of you have to stay here anymore. You're free. holds Zack and Emma as she listens curiously. SAYID: The man that I met is leaving the island forever. And those of you who want to go with him, should leave the temple and join him. You have until sundown to decide. CINDY: What happens at sundown if we stay? SAYID: You die. ---- walks through the temple, Lennon spots her. LENNON: Hey! When did you get back? Are Ford and Kwon with you? KATE: Where is Claire? LENNON: Okay, I need you to tell me what I need to know before I... pins Lennon against the wall. KATE: I said where is Claire? LENNON: Alright... you just let go of me, okay? releases Lennon. ---- leads her to a room with two guards and a hole. Claire can be heard singing "Catch a Falling Star" from inside the hole. LENNON: You have two minutes. peers into the hole, Claire continues singing. KATE: Claire? stops singing and looks up. KATE: Claire, it's me. CLAIRE: Kate? KATE: Are you okay? CLAIRE: I... I can't believe you're here. Did they capture you too? KATE: No. No, they...why did they put you down here? What happened? CLAIRE: They have my son, Kate. They have Aaron. They took him from me. KATE: No. No, Claire. They don't have Aaron. I took him. CLAIRE: What? KATE: I took him off the island. You were gone and we couldn't find you so... I raised him. And he is the most beautiful, amazing little boy. But I came back here to rescue you so that you could be with him. So that you guys could be together again. CLAIRE: I'm not the one that needs to be rescued, Kate. smiles eerily, Kate looks down at her in confusion. LENNON: Time's up, let's go. guard pulls Kate away from the hole. KATE: No! No, wait! No! Wait, wait! LENNON: You wanted to see her, so let's go! leave the room, Claire calls after them. CLAIRE: He's coming, Kate! He's coming and they can't stop him! Act 5 walks through the courtyard as the Temple dwellers scurry in all directions. LENNON: Everybody calm down! It's gonna be okay! No, no! Wait! Hang on! sees Sayid. LENNON: Hey! Hey, you created a panic here! Our people are leaving! SAYID: I was asked to deliver a message. And that's what I did. What your people do now is up to them. sees Cindy heading towards the exit. LENNON: Cindy, wait. You're all safe here. As long as we stay in the Temple, he can't touch us. CINDY: You heard him. Jacob's dead. And if it isn't safe here anymore, we can't take that risk. moves for the exit along with many others. LENNON: Everyone listen! This is a bluff! He can't come in! He can't come in! approaches Sayid. MILES: Hey, what happened out there? One minute you're banished, the next you're telling everyone they're gonna die... SAYID: That's the sum of it. MILES: So... are we getting out of here or what? SAYID: Not yet. removes the dagger from his bag. SAYID: I have to return this. ---- sideways - Sayid walks along the sidewalk. A truck stops nearby, Omar gets out. OMAR: Going to pick up the kids? SAYID: Excuse me? man gets out of the car. OMAR: Why don't you get in the car? does not reply. OMAR: Get in, Sayid. does not move, Omar speaks to him in Arabic. OMAR: Unless you want us to pick up the kids together? reluctantly gets in the car. ---- he is led through a restaurant kitchen. OMAR: Why don't you have a seat? sits in the chair indicated, Keamy cooks nearby. KEAMY: Hey, you want some eggs? I can, uh... make whatever you want. Fried, scrambled, uh... turns to one of his henchman. KEAMY: We still got that poacher? Where's the poacher? turns back to Sayid. KEAMY: Want poached? 'Cause I can make you some good poached eggs. SAYID: No. Thank you. KEAMY: I make good eggs... no? Alright. makes himself a plate of eggs and approaches Sayid. KEAMY: Martin Keamy. SAYID: Sayid Jarrah. But you already know that. shake hands. KEAMY: Ah, that I do. Yeah. Alright... Keamy sits down across from Sayid. KEAMY: So, Sayid... how's your brother doin'? does not reply, Keamy turns to one of his henchmen. KEAMY: His brother got mugged right out front of his own store. It's just... terrible. But at least this way, you know, he's still around to take care of his family. You do want to take care of his family, don't you? nods. KEAMY: Yes? You know, I can see that you're a very direct guy Sayid, so I'm just gonna get to the point. Your brother, he borrowed money from me. And just like anybody who borrows money or has a loan to pay, he has to make payments. SAYID: My brother told me he's paid you everything he owes. And that you still want more. KEAMY: Sayid, that's a lie. Your brother does owe me, and somebody is gonna pay me that money. SAYID: Did you put my brother in the hospital? KEAMY: What, you think it was me? I didn't do that. You know, it's a dangerous world, Sayid. And you know that because you're from Iraq. You never know when somebody's just gonna sneak up… suddenly attacks Omar, Keamy's other henchman fires at Sayid but shoots Omar. Sayid steals Omar's gun and shoots the remaining henchman. KEAMY: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa... alright... okay. Just relax now. SAYID: Shut up! KEAMY: Okay, fine. Fine. Okay? It's done. Alright? Your brother doesn't owe me anything. The debt's forgiven. Alright? does not reply. KEAMY: Good? Okay? Just relax and... forget about it. SAYID: I can't. shoots Keamy. Banging is heard coming from a large freezer, Sayid finds a beaten Jin tied up inside. Sayid removes the tape from Jin's mouth and Jin speaks in Korean. SAYID: Who are you? JIN: No English! Act 6 - Dogen sits by the spring in the Temple, holding the baseball. Sayid enters carrying the dagger. DOGEN: You let him talk to you... SAYID: I stabbed him in the chest like you told me to. Then I let him talk to me. drops the dagger. SAYID: That's twice you've tried to have someone else kill me. You had the opportunity to do it yourself. Why didn't you? DOGEN: I was a business man once. In Osaka. I worked at a bank. I was good at my job. Very successful. And one Friday, I was promoted. My associates took me out to celebrate. I had too much to drink. Every Friday I picked my son up from baseball. He was twelve. The accident was very bad. I survived. But my son... pauses. DOGEN: And then, in the hospital, a man came to me. A man I had never met. And he told me that he could save my son's life, but I would have to come here... to this island... where I would have a new job. And I could never see my boy again. sits next to Dogen. SAYID: Who was this man? DOGEN: His name was Jacob. SAYID: Jacob drives a hard bargain. DOGEN: The man outside... I take it he offered you a similar bargain? SAYID: Yes. DOGEN: It is sundown. Will you choose to stay or go? SAYID: I'd like to stay. tackles Dogen into the spring and drowns him. Lennon enters. LENNON: Oh my God... what have you done? wades into the spring and examines Dogen's body. LENNON: Do you realize what you just did? He was the only thing keeping it out! Idiot! You just let it in! monster howls in the background. Sayid picks up the dagger and slits Lennon's throat. Lennon falls into the spring. SAYID: I know. ---- smoke monster arrives in the courtyard. KATE: We gotta go now. smoke monster begins attacking the Temple dwellers. KATE: Run! Run! Run! MILES: This way! enter the Temple as the smoke monster continues to slaughter the Temple dwellers. MILES: This way! This way! KATE: I have to go get Claire! split up, Miles attempts to hold a door shut but it is forced open. ILANA: Where are Shephard and Reyes? And Ford? MILES: Who the hell are you? ILANA: Just answer the question! MILES: They're gone, everyone's gone. I'm the only one left. Kate and I got separated. Sun, and Ben enter the room. MILES: Lapidus? How did you... LAPIDUS: We'll play catch up later. You wanna live, you better move your ass! ILANA: What about Jarrah? Is he here? MILES: Yeah, he was headed to the pool room. BEN: I'll go get him. darts out of the room. ILANA: Linus, wait! Alright... the rest of you with me, come on! ---- runs to the hole where Claire is being held and kicks a ladder down. KATE: Claire, come on! Claire, we gotta go, you gotta get out of there! CLAIRE: No. KATE: What? CLAIRE: We'll be much safer here. smoke monster barges into the room, Kate leaps into the hole as it passes overhead. ---- arrives at the spring and find Sayid holding the bloody dagger, watching over the corpses of Dogen and Lennon. BEN: Sayid? Come on. I know a way out of here. There's still time. smiles darkly. SAYID: Not for me. fearfully runs from the room. ---- Miles, and Sun follow Ilana through the Temple. MILES: Where's your husband? SUN: What? MILES: Your husband. He took off yesterday. SUN: Jin was here? He's alive? MILES: Last I saw of him, yeah. watches as Ilana examines hieroglyphics on the wall. The smoke monster howls nearby. LAPIDUS: You do hear that, right? You got a plan or are you gonna keep staring at the wall? presses a specific brick and it sinks into the wall. ILANA: Yes, I have a plan. passageway opens. ILANA: Everybody inside, now. smoke monster rushes past just as they escape. ---- Claire, and Sayid walk through the courtyard, which is littered with mangled corpses. Outside, they meet up with Locke, who has assembled a small group of Temple dwellers. They follow him into the darkness of the jungle. Category:Season 6